This invention relates generally to power drive scooters of the type having an on-board battery powered motor for driving one or more wheels. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved power drive scooter which is constructed to permit quick disassembly of the scooter into a small number of compact modules.
Power drive scooters commonly comprise a frame supported on wheels that are driven by a battery powered motor. Typically, a seat is attached to the frame in close proximity to handlebars or the like, for steering the scooter. Electronic control circuitry is included to regulate operation of the motor. The control circuitry enables a rider to select the speed and drive direction of the scooter.
Although power drive scooters of the general type described above provide an excellent means of transportation, especially for some physically disabled people, prior scooters usually were not designed for disassembly into compact components for easy storage and transport. Prior scooters are often too heavy or too large to be loaded into standard passenger automobiles. As a result, vehicle transportation of many previous power drive scooters has been limited to the use of vans or trucks. Sometimes in order to transport prior scooters, the use of specialized vehicles having power lift mechanisms for loading and unloading the scooter from the vehicle, has been required.
Such transportation and storage problems have led to the development of power drive scooters which may be disassembled into component subassemblies, such as the scooter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,739, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, a number of drawbacks are associated with the disassembly of these prior modular scooters. For example, tools are often required for assembly/disassembly, and the disassembly procedure itself can be time consuming or prohibitively difficult for a physically handicapped person. Sometimes disassembly of the scooter results in an excessive number of separate component parts, some of which may be easily lost or misplaced. Moreover, in some cases storage and/or transportation of the scooter is hindered because the disassembled parts are difficult to handle or are too heavy to easily lift.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved power drive scooter that is designed for easy assembly and rapid disassembly into a small number of modular components which fit within most standard passenger automobiles. Such an improved scooter should include a minimum number of component parts which interlock or separate in a quick and easy manner without requiring the use of tools. Moreover, such a scooter should utilize relatively light and compact component parts, be attractive in appearance, and be constructed for durable and safe operation. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.